


Phoenix

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Phoenix series [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Parent Harley Keener, Parent Harry Osborn, Parent Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, teen dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Being a young teenage dad leaves little time for life, but when an opportunity of a lifetime comes to three boys they will take it.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, past Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Phoenix series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936249
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts), [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts).



> Server: here is photos of Harley and Harry with kids  
> Me: teen dad idea  
> Lily: not again

Harry Osborn wished to be accepted in life by his dad. At least for the first sixteen years of his life before he had made a mistake that made his dad mad. Now Harry was taking classes at night to get his high school diploma while working and raising a child on his own because he wouldn’t let the mother give up the poor girl. Norman told him if he was leaving then he wasn’t an Osborn and Harry took that as he had his name changed to Lyman in honor of his mother. If Emily was still alive, then maybe he would have been accepted by his mother but now he had to raise his little daughter by himself. Her name was Emily and she was the joy of his day. Even when he was upset, she could make him smile. 

~

Peter Parker was surprised when MJ gave him the news. They had only been dating for a few months and he wasn’t ready to take on a child. Not even a little boy. Peter had thought she was joking when she had given him the news at sixteen. MJ told him that she was not joking and the next thing Peter knew was he was going to appointments. MJ wanted to give up the child to a family that could care for him, but Peter didn’t know if the kid would inherit his spider DNA so he said he would raise the child. MJ seemed surprised but didn’t say anything. After Ben was born, MJ and Peter grew distant and Peter felt bad that this dampened their relationship, but Ben was his concern now. He loved his son more than anything. During the day, May would watch Ben or Happy would take care of him as Peter went to school. They wanted him to have something normal in his life. Ben became his world as Spider-Man was seen less and less during the night.

~

Harley Keener had been through enough when April came into his life. He hadn’t wanted to be with that woman but she had taken something and when she died and he was the only person this girl had left, Harley knew he couldn’t give her up. He took her in but his mother was angry at him. April was another mouth to feed so Harley decided that he needed to go if his mother wasn’t going to accept his daughter. Harley drove April and himself to New York and went to Tony for help. Tony was surprised but he took in Harley and April. He couldn’t believe that Harley was suffering because of something he couldn’t change. Harley was happy and even if he didn’t like how he got his daughter, he was glad to have her in his life.

~

Tony Stark @TonyStark 

SI is proud to announce a new program for young teens who have had to give up their careers and schooling to focus on their children. We are pleased to have accepted Mr. Harley Keener to the program and will be taking two more applicants. The program focuses on making sure teens are able to complete their dreams without being held back for reasons they couldn’t control. 

~

Harry saw the news and applied. If he could make a better life and ruin Norman’s idea that he ever was coming back if his daughter was not accepted then he gladly would. Harry waited to see if something else would come from this as he took care of his little angel while still working and taking classes. He was thankful for his friend Marco who helped out with Emily from time to time. Harry saw the e-mail show up in his e-mail a week later as he read through it and shouted in joy. This was the best news he had gotten in weeks.

~

Peter Parker applied. He knew May and Happy would harass him if he didn’t, but he didn’t want Tony to judge him or choose him because he knew him.

“Tony isn’t even involved in choosing the candidates. Pepper and Harley are doing so,” Happy told Peter which made Peter feel better. Pepper had met Peter once and Harley knew nothing about Peter. He waited as he didn’t expect to get chosen. He was already an intern technically so they weren’t going to choose his application. Peter opened his e-mail and was surprised when he got the e-mail. Maybe they just gave everyone an e-mail, Peter figured before he read through everything. Peter was surprised that he was chosen. He didn’t feel like he deserved it like these other teens. 

~

Pepper Potts @virginapotts

Congrats to Harley Keener and Harry Lyman for joining our team. Congrats to Peter Parker, Harley Keener, and Harry Lyman for joining our newest program, Phoenix. I am glad to have met both Mr. Parker and Mr. Keener due to previous work they have done for SI and I can’t wait to work with Mr. Lyman as this program starts. 

~

Tony Stark @tonystark

Today I lost my personal intern to a different program at SI and no one decided to tell me until after the fact that he applied. @peterbparker, congrats on joining the Phoenix project. Thank you for alerting me that you were applying also. 

>Peter Parker @peterbparker

I didn’t think I would get in. It was @mayreilyparker and @haroldhogan who decided I should apply

>> May Parker @mayreilyparker

@peterbparker don’t accuse me.

>> Happy Hogan @haroldhogan

@peterbparker you need this and you know you do. Plus I’m getting tired of babysitting your child all the time.

>>> Peter Parker @peterbparker

@haroldhogan you like Ben and you know it

~

Harley didn’t think that Tony would do all this for young teen parents. He had a floor where the three would be staying. 

“You will be able to go to school, and then to an internship that will pay. That money can be used for when you want to go to college and you will have enough for child care. There will also be someone here to care for the little ones,” Tony said. Harley nodded as he held April trying to make sure she was going to be okay. They had just moved and the last time they had moved, April didn’t sleep for a few days. 

“This is nice,” a woman said.

“I guess,” a male voice said. Harley came out to see a boy holding an almost one-year-old in his arms. The woman smiled as she came over and cooed over April. 

“I’m May who is this angel?” she asked.

“April,” Harley said. “She is my little angel. I’m Harley.”

“I’m Peter’s aunt. So I might be around occasionally,” May said as she looked over at a man pulling up some bags. 

“Sorry Happy,” Peter said handing the boy over to his aunt before taking the bags and lifting them up with ease. 

“Why didn’t I care up the little one?” Happy asked. 

“Because Ben wanted me,” Peter said. Peter turned to Harley. “Which room is mine?” 

“The one on the left with your name on it,” Harley said. “They set up a room for Ben next to it.” Peter froze as if he never thought of Ben having his own room. He looked at his son before heading down to the rooms. Another two teens entered with some bags and a little girl who was between Ben and April’s age. 

“Am I suppose to check in with someone?” the lighter hair boy asked.

“You should have downstairs,” Harley asked.

“I didn’t know if there was anyone else I need to talk to,” the boy said. 

“As I was saying FNO shirts would be the best way to pass on the news,” the darker hair boy said. 

“Enough with that. I don’t need Emily saying something because of you,” the lighter hair boy said before turning to Harley. “I’m Harry Lyman.”

“Harley Keener. You just missed Peter,” he said. 

“I’m sure we will meet. Is there a place for my stuff?” Harry asked.

“Your name will be on your door, same as Emily’s,” Harley said. Harry nodded before heading back with his friend. Pepper came in and smiled when she saw May and the two started talking about something. Peter and Harry came out after a while with Harry’s friend and Emily. Peter and Harry were talking as the three saw Pepper. 

“Welcome to the Phoenix program,” Pepper said. “I just wanted to make sure you all are ready for what will be happening here.”

“Happy isn’t allowed to babysit right?” Peter asked. Happy huffed in annoyance as May tried to hide her laughter. 

“No, we will have May here leading all inquires of child care,” Pepper said.

“Will our parents be allowed near our kids?” Harry asked. 

“That is between you and them,” May said.

“That is all I need to know,” Harry said. Harry didn’t want Norman to come near Emily.

“Do you mind if the other parent shows up?” Peter asked.

“Again your decision,” Pepper said. “You three per Tony’s request will be working with him.”

“Tony wouldn’t want us working with him,” Harry said.

“No, this is exactly the type of behavior expected of the man,” Peter said. 

“Tony is proud of you all,” Pepper said. “He thinks taking up parenting a child instead of going to school was bold of the three of you.”

“I was still going to school though,” Peter said. “I mean I wasn’t able to work on my internship but I still went to school.”

“That is why this program was made so you three would have the ability to work on internships and have the opportunity to focus on school. We already worked things out with Midtown,” Pepper said.

“Midtown?” Harley asked.

“Midtown Tech and science will be hosting the three of you at their school as a way to get in good grace with SI for when we start high school internships,” Pepper said. “With the trial run with Peter, we were able to see that high schoolers have a habit of working hard when they want something. This program will lead to us announcing that program.”

“So were guinea pigs,” Harley said.

“No, she just said I was the guinea pig,” Peter said. “I’ve been working for SI longer.”

“I’ve known Tony longer,” Harley said.

“Oh so you meet him in 2011,” Peter said. Harley seemed shocked as did Pepper and Happy. May knew enough from Ben to know what Peter was talking about.

“You did not meet him in 2011,” Harley said.

“Stark Expo. I was the kid in the Iron Man mask. Ask him about it,” Peter said. 

“Okay,” Pepper shouted. The boys looked at her. “The point of this is to help the three of you succeed. Society as said you three won’t make it because of your choices in life, but you three keep fighting against the stereotype that was given to you. All three of you have fought to still go to school while taking care of a child. Two of you didn’t have the support of a parent. So just see this as a way to thank you three for being good fathers.” The three nodded as Pepper went to leave. May, Happy, and Harry’s friend, Marco all left them alone. The three focused on their kids as they prepared for the next two days of getting used to each other. 

~

Once the kids were laying down, Peter sat on the couch and groaned. The other two were focused on looking over forms that they barely got to look over with a child run around. 

“What’s your issue?” Harry asked.

“I’m just annoyed with Mr. Stark. He blew up my twitter,” Peter said.

“Mine hasn’t gone off,” Harley said.

“He tagged me in a post about the new program and talked about losing his personal intern,” Peter said. Harley and Harry looked over his shoulder and both laughed as they read the text. 

“It’s not funny,” Peter said as he tried to focus on something else besides their laughter. 

“It kinda is,” Harley said. Harry nodded.

“You both are mean,” Peter whined. They both smiled at the other boy as Harley suggested hot chocolate which ended with them all talking about themself. Nothing too deep but just the basics like what they liked and things they did in school. 

“I didn’t expect to raise a child on my own,” Harry said first. Peter and Harley froze. 

“Neither did I,” Peter said. “I was with MJ but she didn’t want Ben but with my history, I didn’t want Ben out in foster care.” 

“I know what you mean,” Harley said.

“I was in foster care for two months,” Peter said. “I didn’t want my child dealing with that.”

“I just wanted what was best for my daughter,” Harry said. “I gave up everything for her just so I could be there and she could have a father she deserved.” Peter put his arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug. He motioned Harley over as he hugged the other boy as well. They stayed like that for a while.

~

Peter was anxious about going back to school. He would have to face the truth that he was in a program for teens with kids meaning he had a kid. As he entered, people stared at him as Harley and Harry went into the office. Peter made it to his locker before anyone brought it up.

“I can’t believe someone actually slept with you and got pregnant,” Flash said. Peter should have known that it would be Flash.

“Hey leave him alone,” MJ said.

“Why was it you?” Flash said accusing MJ which was a stupid thing to do.

“So what if I had Peter’s kid? Do you see me with a kid right now or do you see that we are in a school trying to get an education so we can show the next generation that graduating high school is more important than dropping out?” MJ asked. 

“I bet Peter cheated on you,” Flash said. “He is someone who thinks everyone is pretty.” Peter looked in his locker hoping Flash would just leave him alone.

“Just because he is bisexual doesn’t mean he cheated on anyone. Peter is just attractive to both men and women, unlike you who has a fixation with Peter,” MJ said. Flash looked annoyed but he walked off not wanting to face off with MJ.

“Thanks,” Peter said.

“You can stand up for yourself,” MJ said.

“Yeah, but if I do he will hurt someone else. Better me than someone who can’t take the punches,” Peter said. MJ and Peter walked to class talking about Academic Decathlon. Not that Peter wanted to go but he kinda had to or he would be kicked off the team. He needed some extracurriculars for college.

“Hey Peter,” Harry said as MJ looked the other boy up and down. She seemed to be accessing him. 

“MJ, this is Harry Lyman,” Peter said.

“More like Osborn,” MJ muttered but Peter still heard her. He had a thing against Oscorp but Harry had said he gave up everything and he was working for Tony Stark. 

“As I said this is Harry and he is part of the phoenix project with me,” Peter said. MJ and Harry nodded at each other before they all entered the classroom. Harley was talking with Ned and they were getting along well. Peter figured if his friends from the internship got along with his friends from school that life would be easier. 

~

“Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I never got with MJ?” Peter told them on Confession Thursday. The boys used Thursdays to talk about shit that was going on in their life. 

“You might have a kid with someone else,” Harley said. 

“You might not be here and we wouldn’t have you to support us,” Harry said as he laid his head on Peter’s lap. Harry and Harley liked to cuddle up to Peter. He didn’t know why but he accepted it as the two were very touched deprived and he wasn’t going to deprive them from other touches. 

“I am gay,” Harley said. The other two looked at him surprised. “I never wanted to sleep with April’s mom.”

“I was drunk when I got Emily’s mom knocked up,” Harry said.

“Nice to know that I am the only one to be sober and consent,” Peter joked. 

“That is worse because she left you,” Harry said.

“She didn’t want a kid and I didn’t want Ben to be in the system. It made sense and MJ and I are friends,” Peter said.

“I like MJ but she could have at least tried,” Harry said. Harley agreed.

“I’m bi,” Peter said. 

“I’m pans,” Harry said. “I never told anyone before besides Marco.”

“Thank you guys,” Harley said.

“For what?” Borth boys asked.

“For accepting me,” Harley said.

“While you should feel accepted because you are an amazing guy who deserves lots of love,” Peter said. Harry nodded. Harley didn’t know what came over him but he kissed Peter and Harry’s cheeks. He felt the blush as Harry and Peter both touched their cheeks. 

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Harley muttered. 

“I was debating it,” Peter admitted.

“I wanted to kiss you both the first time I meet you both,” Harry admitted. Peter froze before he got up and picked up the child who had escaped. 

“Benny Boo,” Peter said. “What did I say about climbing out of the crib?” The other two laughed. They didn’t know Ben was a super baby. “I’m going to lay him down but we are continuing this conversation.” The other two agreed as Peter laid Ben down and told him he better sleep. 

~

Peter and Ben’s secret had stayed a secret as Peter began to date Harry and Harley. He had been asleep when the incident happened. A nanny had found Ben on the ceiling and said his child was possessed. Luckily May came in to try and take care of the situation. 

“Peter, I can’t keep getting new nannies every time that Ben scares one,” May said. 

“I know someone,” Tony said. He called up Nat who was surprised that they wanted her to watch a kid. 

“Not any kid,” Pepper said. “This is Peter Parker’s kid.” Nat had met Peter and adored the kid. 

“So his kid is what a super baby,” Nat asked.

“Yep,” Tony said. Nat agreed and started working with Ben on his powers as well figuring it was better to start early. That didn’t stop Harley and Harry from finding out.

“Why is Ben on the ceiling?” Harley asked Nat. Nat looked up as Ben dropped before she knew it Peter was there and had caught the infant. 

“Benjamin Anthony Parker,” Peter said annoyed. “What did I say about crawling on the ceiling?” The little baby just giggled as Peter groaned. Nat laughed. 

“So Ben can crawl on ceilings,” Harry said looking at the little boy.

“Yep,” Peter said looking at his little boy. Peter ended up sitting the two boys down to explain that he was Spider-Man. He also explained that Ben had inherited his powers. 

“Great so Spider-Baby can climb walls,” Harley said. Harry just smiled as he reassured Peter. 

~

A few years later

Peter sighed as Ben ended up on the ceiling like he always did when he was nervous. Something he picked up from Peter. 

“Ben,” Peter said. 

“Sorry,” the little boy said as he came down. The girls ran past smiling as they were prepared for the press conference that Harley, Harry, and Peter were hosting about the Phoenix project. 

“It is alright,” Peter said. “You won’t even say anything.” Peter picked up his son as Harley and Harry did the same with the girls as they went to have their conference. When Tony introduced them the reporters went crazy as Ben hid his face in his dad’s shoulder. The girls enjoyed the attention and even helped answer some questions. Afterward, the three decided to get the kids Ice-Cream.

“Daddy,” April said.

“Yes, pumpkin,” Harley said.

“Can we go to the playground?” Emily asked. Peter smiled.

“I think we can,” Harry said. The girls cheered as Ben looked at them as if he had to protect them. As the kids played on the playground, the three sat on the bench keeping an eye on them.

“I am so thankful that I got accepted to the program,” Harry said.

“Same,” Peter said.

“I hate to say it but I’m thankful Tony took me in all those years ago,” Harley said.

“It hasn’t been that long,” Peter said with a smile. The three watched the kids as they talked about the future that they had made for themselves. They may hold their kids up high but they always cared about each other, and nothing would change that. 


End file.
